A Day in the Life of Roxas
by HanaAsakura20
Summary: Randomness and crazy things insue when Roxas joins the Organization XIII now XIV, hahaha!
1. Default Chapter

Member No. 1: Xemnas--------No. 1, Leader, etc...  
Member No. 2: Xigbar  
Member No. 3: Xaldin  
Member No. 4: Vexen  
Member No. 5: Lexaeus  
Member No. 6: Zexion  
Member No. 7: Saix  
Member No. 8: Axel  
Member No. 9: Demyx  
Member No. 10: Luxord  
Member No. 11: Marluxia  
Member No. 12: Larxene  
Member No. 13: Roxas

And Introducing: Member No. 14: Xion

These are the members of the Organization XIII. And this is the story of Roxas's everyday life in the Organization. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

---------------------  
Default Chapter: Member Number 13  
---------------------

He remembered appearing outside a mansion and receiving his new name. Then, he remembered being invited to join "The Organization." It sounded interesting, so he agreed. However, he had NO idea what he was getting into...

EXTREMELY short default chapter people


	2. Welcome To Organization XIII!

-------------------------  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Organization XIII  
--------------------------

Roxas walked to the entrance of the Organization's building, the Castle That Never Was. He looked down, and read the business card.

"Organization XIII...where we help you find a heart...no batteries included...Hmm...This must be the place..."

Roxas knocked on the door, and was greeted by someone carrying a guitar-looking contraption.

"Are you selling girl-scout cookies?" he asked. Roxas shook his head. "Are you a Jehova's witness?" Roxas looked around.

"Uh...actually..."

"AAAHHHH! RUN!!! RUN!!! IT'S JEHOVA'S WITNESSES!!! THEY'RE COMING TO TURN US INTO HOLY ELVES!!! RUN FOR YOUR NOBODY LIVES!!!!!!!"

"Uh...wait...I..."

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The guy was stopped short by the guy that gave Roxas his name earlier. "Demyx, please don't shout at our new member. And there are no Jehova's witnesses..." He sighed. Roxas looked down.

"Uh...I...got the card...?"

"Ah, great. You must me our new member, Roxas. Welcome to the Organization XIII. I am member number 1, Xemnas. You may call me Superior, or simply, Xemnas. Come in."

Roxas walked in slowly, as the doors shut behind him, and to the chaos that would soon ensue. 

"Here is where the Organization XIII carries out their plans including, but not limited to: death, destruction, stealing hearts, sending out Dusks and Heartless to do their evil bidding, prank phone calls, telemarketing, robberies, arsen, petty theft, grand theft auto, forgery, take over of the United Nations, invasion of foreign countries, blowing up nuclear power plants, and creating utter chaos in the virtual game Second Life."

Roxas blinked. "Maybe you could just direct me to where my room is...?"

"First, you must meet our members!" Xemnas exclaimed. Roxas nodded, a bit uncertain. He followed Xemnas into the hall. "This is Zexion, member number 6." he said pointing to the member, who was jumping up and down with a pair of odd-looking shoes (moon boot shoes)... "He's a bit distant sometimes...Over here is member number 3, Xaldin." Xaldin was reading a cookbook. Xemnas continued guiding Roxas through the hall. "Over here is number 9, Demyx," he said pointing to Demyx, who was running in circles with a pair of super soakers. Above you is number 2, Xigbar." Xigbar was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Why? Who knows?

Xemnas continued his introduction of the members..."To your right is number 11, Marluxia..." Marluxia was tending to his killer plants in his 'miniature garden.'

"Over here is number 10, Luxord." (Who was on the online casino web page)...He tends to spend most of his time gambling...Watch your wallet and change if you have any...He has a bit of a problem with money...To your right is number 5, Lexaeus..." 

Lexaeus was flipping channels on the television...at 40 miles an hour...

"Next is our only female member in the Organization, Larxene, a.k.a., number 12..."

Larxene was sharpening her claw things...

"Moving on...We have number 4, Vexen...He's also a bit weird, but one gets used to it. And...if he asks you if you'd like to help him with an experiment, think of any excuse to get away from him as quick as you can..."

Roxas continued to follow Xemnas down the hall into another room. Xemnas opened the door to it.

"In here we have- Number 7...Number 8...What are you two doing?" Xemnas asked looking at the two, who were practically sticking their weapons in each other.

"Uh..." Axel started. Xemnas raised his hand.

"We were honing our skills, Xemnas," replied Saix. Axel nodded quickly. Xemnas looked at them suspiciously.

"Try not to kill each other..." Xemnas said. "I don't want to have to replace two members...Speaking of which-" But, he was cut off by Axel.

"He's so cute! Where'd you get him!? Can we keep it? I promise to feed it and bathe it regularly!" Xemnas didn't say anything.

"I believe this is our new member, Superior?" Saix asked.

"Yes, this is our newest member, number 13, Roxas," Xemnas replied. Roxas gave a hi motion with his hand. Axel frowned, but then lit up again.

"You and I can be best buddies, Roxas!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas shrugged.

"Ok. Can I go to my room now?" Roxas asked. Xemnas clapped his hands together.

"Of course! Number 8!"

"Yes!" Axel exclaimed with chibish eyes.

"Direct number 13 to his room, and help him move his things in," Xemnas replied.

"Wheeeee!!!" Axel yelled, while Saix was trying to take the nearest butcher knife to his hands...Xemnas walked out of the room. "Ok best-buddy-of-all-time-who-I-love-and-adore-like-a-little-brother, let's go get you settled in!!!"

Roxas felt his wrist being yanked off as Axel pulled him 100 mph through the halls, and suddenly felt his organs being smashed into his bones as they halted in front of a door.

"This is your new room! It's right next to mine!" Axel said with a gleaming look in his eye, while a room next to Roxas's lit up with an arrow, and the name, "Axle's room"...

"Uh...ok...Thanks...I think I can take it from here...so-"

"I've got your stuff all ready to be moved in, so we can get started right away!!!" Axel replied, pushing Roxas in his new room.

Roxas could only pray (not that he did) that this would be over quickly...


	3. A Good Night's Rest

-----------------------------------  
Chapter 2: A Good Night's Rest  
-----------------------------------

Roxas was so glad that he didn't own that much stuff, and decided for the better to keep his door locked...especially at night...who knows who would venture into his room...especially Axel...

The things he did get the liberty of unpacking on his own that weren't destroyed or messed up were his alarm clock, and his keyblades. He had two of them. They were very cool looking. Enough said. Roxas went and pulled the covers up from the bed, and jumped into bed, turning off the light on the table. He did have to admit though, it was pretty childish to sleep with a night-light in his room. But, hey, it would be his luck that he tripped over something...

Roxas turned over, and slowly closed his eyes. He started to drift off to sleep, when he heard the sound of change rattling in his wallet. Jerking up, Roxas turned on the light to find Luxord going through his wallet!

"Uh...What are you doing?" Roxas asked. Luxord looked up.

"Can I borrow-"

"No."

"What about-"

"Nope."

"What if-"

"Out."

"Just what I have in my pockets?"

"OUT!" Roxas yelled. Luxord dashed out.

Roxas groaned, flipped the light, and turned back over. Roxas felt his eyes close...It had to be somewhere around...ah...who the hell knew what time it was in The Castle That Never Was...? Roxas started to drift off asleep, when he heard this horrible screeching sound coming from a few rooms near his. Roxas clasped his ears in agony, and dug in a box, til he pulled out a pair of earmuffs. He shoved them on his ears, and thrust his head under his pillow. Finally, he could get some rest. After a few minutes of the faint screeching, electrifying sound, it finally stopped. Roxas took off the earmuffs, pulled out his head, and finally laid back down...normally...

He began to shut his eyes once again, when the sound of yelling could be heard, and a really pissed off feminine scream...Roxas groaned, and finally decided to fight fire with fire...or whatever...He got up, plugged in his GameCube, turned his stereo on surround sound, jolted the volume up to max, and started playing Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. That would teach them to mess with him during his time of sleep. But, no...It only made things worse...

He had just beaten the first temple, when Demyx and Axel came rushing in.

"You got a Gamecube little dude!" Demyx squealed. "Can I play?"

"Who's your best buddy in the whole universe, Roxas?" Axel asked, displaying the chibi-eyed look. Roxas looked at them both, and grinned to himself. 

"Is it possible in the entire castle to get everyone to be quiet for an entire night?" Roxas asked, arching his eyebrows...


	4. Roxas's Making Breakfast

-----------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: Roxas's Making Breakfast  
-----------------------------------------

Roxas had finally gotten some sleep after letting Axel and Demyx play Gamecube...after they managed to 'quiet' the other members...Roxas, however, didn't want to even know how they did it. Roxas didn't know what time it was when he got up, but he presumed he should eat something. His stomach was starting to growl anyway. Throwing on his new , cool-looking Organization robe over his clothes, Roxas made his way to the kitchen. (Yes, they do have one)...

Roxas looked in the fridge, and saw a carton of eggs. He closed the fridge, then checked out the freezer above the refridgerator. He looked in, and saw to his delight: Chocolate chip waffles! But then, he remembered this one time when he ate something with sugar, back in Twilight Town. He had to pay some fines, and do some time in something called "hicky." But, what the heck? Chocolate was the real deal, and he wanted something good. What harm could waffles do? He only sprinkled a bit of sugar on them anyway...

After putting his HUGE stack of waffles in the oven (the toaster just wouldn't cut it), Roxas threw them onto a plate, and began to put his 'usual stuff' on them, which included, but was not limited to: Sugar, brown sugar, syrup, whipped cream, powdered sugar, coffee, and did we mention cappuchino? All topped off with chocolate syrup, caramel, and hot fudge...Needless to say, the Organization would be in some deep trouble today...

Now, he needed something to drink...Roxas hated drinking milk or any type of juice...He tolerated tea...However, he found his savior waiting inside a coffee pot that was cold. Now, to find a cup. Roxas pulled out a chair, and began searching cabinets for an 'appropriate' cup to drink out of. 

Finally, he found one...

Roxas poured the coffee into the 'cup' and threw in the microwave, pulled it out after it was to his liking, and dumped half a container of sugar into the coffee. Roxas then proceeded to pull a spoon out, and stir it. He placed the 'cup' carefully on the table, then went to grab a fork and knife...Humming quietly to himself, Roxas was about to take a bite out of the gooey, sugary goodness when someone interrupted him.

"Please tell me you're tolerant to caffeine and sugar, you stupid kid," a feminine voice said. "And who the hell drank all the coffee?"

Roxas looked up to see Larxene rummaging through the cabinets...

"Uh...I think...It...was Demyx! Yeah! Demyx! He drank all the coffee! And no...people tell me I shouldn't eat this stuff, due to...what was it that guy said..."Disturbing and horrific behavior...?" 

Larxene arched her eyebrows... "Pssh...Whatever...Well, if you see Demyx, tell him, I'm going to kill him," she said. Roxas nodded as he took a bite, as the "stuff" ran down the fork. "Good God...Looks like we'll be needing a new member in a week...Try not to kill yourself with the food, sweetie!" she said sarcastically, leaving the room. Roxas nodded, and took another bite. He had just gotten to his third bite when Vexen walked into the room.

"Do you know what you are doing to your stomach with that?" Vexen asked. Roxas nodded. "You're poisoning your body."

Roxas shrugged.

"Hmph. Don't say that I didn't warn you..." Vexen said as he left the kitchen with a sandwich. Roxas continued to eat. He was a quarter of the way done now. At least until someone came in, and nearly choked him to death by a hug. Roxas almost had to perform the self-heimlich on himself.

"Axel..." he managed to choke.

"Roxas! Good morning! Did my best buddy sleep well!? Was your bed comfortable enough!? Do you like the place!?"

Roxas quickly shoved food into his mouth, and nodded with a thumbs up...to get Axel away from him...

"Great! Hey, I got this great idea to do this afternoon! We can go hall ice skating! We just freeze the room where Marluxia keeps his garden-thingy, then throw on some skates, and just- Well, watch out for the frozen plants. Found that out the hard way...And don't stay in one spot too long, or you'll fall through the ice...Demyx had to pull me out last time...Ok, see you later!"

Roxas shoved another bite in his mouth. He heard someone else come into the room, and decided to ignore them. He REALLY didn't want to be bothered now. He was too into his waffles. He heard some rummaging in the cabinet behind him, and some shuffling. Roxas continued to eat, hoping someone wouldn't spear him this time or draw pictures on the back of his head. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Are you enjoying yourself, number 13?"

Roxas spun around, with a bit of chocolate on his chin to face Xemnas. Roxas gulped.

"Uh...Err...Y-yes?" Roxas replied with a bit of an uncontrolled hyper-stutter.

"Great! What's wrong with your voice?"

Roxas gasped. It was happening again, but this time, in a shorter amount of time. He was getting a caffeine-sugar high...He had done it again...

"N-n-nothing..." Roxas replied. He shut his eyes, because he knew that he was lying to himself and the Superior. To the Superior! Would he be tried of capital punishment for that? He gulped again.

"What's wrong with your throat?" Xemnas asked.

Roxas shook his head. "N-n-n-nothing! I have large t-t-tonsils-that-overgrew-and-aren't-normal-and-I-take-medicine-for-them!" Roxas gasped. He was getting a horrible high, and he didn't even get halfway through his breakfast.

Xemnas just stared at him. "Oh my god! Your speech is horrendous! Let's take you to Vexen! He may come up with something!"

Roxas gasped. He wanted more of his food though.

"NO!!! I WAN'T-TO-FINISH-MY-BREAKFAST-SO-I-CANNOT-BE-HUNGRY-LATER-ON!!!!"

Xemnas blinked. "Alright! See you in a few minutes then. Try not to speak as much, though. Your speech is terrible. You sound like your on a major sugar and caffeine overdose."

Roxas's eyes darted left and right at 50 miles an hour, while Roxas literally shoved his food in at a rate scarier than a bloody-looking axe. He was done in 3 minutes...Feeling his entire body shake and tremble, Roxas threw his plate into the sink, breaking it, knocked over the chair, and dashed out into the hall, like Roadrunner, where Xemnas was waiting.

"Ok-I'm-here-Let's-see-Vexen!!!!" Roxas yelled in a high voice. Xemnas stared.

"Right. To the laboratory!" he said pointing his finger to make a dark portal. Roxas's mouth drooled.

"Oooh!!! Dark-portal!!! I WANT ONE!!!!! I WANT ONE!!! I WANT ONE!!!!"

Minutes later, Xemnas, and a Roxas that was running around in circles 40 miles an hour, appeared in Vexen's lab. Vexen looked up, then looked at the cloud of dust in shock.

"What in the name of creation is that, Superior!!?" Vexen asked.

"That would be number 13..." Xemnas replied. Vexen groaned.

"I told him not to...He didn't listen...He ate that entire plate of sugary-caffeine coated waffles?" he said pointing to Roxas.

"Apparently..." Xemnas replied. "Who knows that it would have had this much of an effect on him...?"

"It's because he's a child, Superior! His Nobody body is still maturing! It needs nourishment."

"Do you forget who you are speaking to?" Xemnas asked Vexen. Vexen bowed quickly.

"My apologies, Superior. Now. What to do about- Where is he??" Vexen asked pointing to the open door. Xemnas turned around quickly.

"He's gone! Roxas is gone! This could be bad..."


	5. Man Your Battlestations!

--------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Man Your Battlestations!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------

Xigbar was sitting on the sofa, while Xaldin continued to flip the channels...(Again)...

"Have you ever heard the saying "Too many channels, not much to watch"? Xigbar asked with a grin. Xaldin looked over at him slightly.

"What's your point?"

"My point is...Xaldin...That we have hit channel 488968 for the umpteenth time now...Think we could watch a DVD or something?" Xigbar replied.

Xaldin glared, then threw the remote at him. "Fine. As long as we don't have to watch that shit you actually call decent, "Berserk." 

Xigbar did a minor victory sign over this, and went to grab a DVD off the shelf. He was stopped by what looked like a cloud of dust dashing by.

"Uh...What was that?" he asked. Xaldin shrugged.

"Could be Vexen's latest 'toy'...You know how creative Vexen can get sometimes..." Xaldin replied.

"Ehh...Who cares...?" Xigbar said, as he pulled out the boxset of 'Berserk' from the shelf. He popped it into the DVD player, and pushed play.

"I told you that I don't want to watch this!" Xaldin yelled.

Meanwhile, Roxas was speeding down the halls at 50 miles an hour. He had passed numerous things, but felt his 'energy' faintly sliding away. He needed more... He decided to pass through another room...

Zexion was reading a book, and was standing in the center of some other books in a room, when Roxas just happened to dash by. He managed to tap a stack when he zoomed by, and managed to startle Zexion slightly. However, Zexion was able to detect the interior of the dust cloud from its 'scent'.

"Number 13, will you please proceed with caution? You could kill someone you know..." Zexion said with his nose in the large text.

Roxas zoomed into the kitchen. He needed more sugar...more caffeine...more something! However, in the process of dashing by, he thought he had struck something, but he was clearly going to fast to tell. 

Minutes later, Xemnas and Vexen ran into the kitchen to find a practically flattened flower with a sobbing Marluxia next to it.

"It killed it...sob The strange dust cloud ruined it... Waaah!"

"Calm yourself number 11, it was only number 13 on a mild sugar-caffeine high," Xemnas replied. Marluxia gasped.

"Number 13 on a sugar-caffeine high! We must resort to drastic measures! We have to plan strategically! We must stop him before he destroys the Twilight world, no the universe!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Vexen, where do you keep your tranquilizers?" Xemnas asked. Vexen sighed.

"In the cabinet, down in my lab. Do we need them for Roxas?" Vexen asked. Xemnas shook his head.

"Actually, no, we need to dispose of Marluxia first, before taking down Roxas." 

"Ah...Ok..." Vexen said with an odd look. "I'll be back..."


	6. Crash and Burn

------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Crash and Burn  
------------------------------------------

Larxene had just finished sharping her blades on her fingers for the 18th time. It was crucial to keep them sharp to the tap, because one never knew when someone would need to be tortured. She then proceeded to drum her blade-fingers on the table. Larxene eventually stopped when there were marks in the table.

"Demyx!!! We need a new table!" she yelled. Larxene groaned to herself. Where was that idiot when you needed him? And the Superior never payed attention...No one else gave a damn if they needed to go shopping...

She sat there and sighed. If there was ever a time to be bored, now was it. Suddenly, something rushed past Larxene, forcing her to jump back.

"What the hell!?" she yelled. "Vexen! Come get your new God-Damn, and take it back to your lab! NOW!!!"

Vexen actually came running, but with a tranquilizer in hand. Larxene backed off quickly.

"What are you doing with that Vexen!?" Larxene asked. Vexen shrugged. 

"I've come to give number 11 a tranquilizer. Have you seen him?" Vexen inquired. Larxene's mouth just dropped, but jerked her head when the thing of dust began emitting circles around her.

"What- What- Vexen! Is this your idea of a sick joke!?"

"Now, hold on just a minute, number 12. This is under the Superior's order!" Vexen retaliated. The dust cloud (A.K.A. hyper-sugary-caffeine-high Roxas) continued to run in circles around her.

"Number 12! Stay where you are! Number 4! Administer the tranquilizer to number 13 instead!" Xemnas said suddenly stepping behind Larxene.

"Err...Superior...? Not to be odd, but, what if Vexen misses?" Larxene asked, sweatdropping. Xemnas turned away.

"Vexen has plenty of tranquilizers! If he hits you, we still have more for Roxas!"

Larxene grimaced, and hoped that Vexen had EXTREMELY good aim...the aftermath...

A cloud of dust was seen last running towards the Hall of Empty Melodies, Xemnas and Vexen chasing it (Vexen carrying a 2nd vaccination), and an unconcious Larxene on the ground... The last words she murmured were, "Stupid brat..."

Roxas kept going at miles a minute. But unfortunately, for anyone that was ever on a high...What goes up, must come down.

And Roxas slammed down hard...So hard, that he hit the ground, and slammed into a chair, dizzy. Roxas ran his hands down his head. He had a bump on it, but could finally focus...and think straight for that matter. He looked around.

"How did I get into the hall upstairs?" Roxas said to himself, as he slowly got up, and dusted himself off. Not to mention picked a few petals off himself... Roxas turned towards the chair, when...

"There he is Vexen! Shoot him! Now!"

Roxas turned around...To find Vexen stabbing him with...A needle! Vexen was trying to turn him into an experiment! But...he was was getting...sleepy...so sleepy...that in fact...he couldn't stay awake...

And Roxas hit the ground hard.

"We got him, Superior!" Vexen screeched with delight.

"Yes. Mental note: Never let Number 13 touch any sugary or caffeinated edibles again," Xemnas replied.


	7. Invasion

-----------------------------------  
Chapter 6: Invasion  
-----------------------------------

Roxas woke up the next morning, in his bed. How he got there, he didn't know. He prayed that he hadn't been raped. He didn't feel like he had, but one never knew these things. Now, he felt really grumpy, as he felt as if he had a severe hangove from drinking. But, that was not the case. As many of the Organization might have recalled, Roxas got high on sugar and caffeine, and wreaked havoc in the Castle That Never Was.

Roxas sat up slowly, and looked around, only to find Axel standing in his room!

"Roxas!" Axel said, giving him a hug. "Glad to see you're awake. You were only asleep for 5 days...How do 'ya feel?"

"Like I died," Roxas replied, with a bit of irritation in his voice. "I'm getting dressed now, so leave."

"Ok," Axel replied, opening the door. "Oh, by the way, you might want to get your underwear from out of the freezer. Everyone sort of refuses to eat any frozen foods now, and Demyx is holding a protest with waterfalls..." 

"Under...wear...?" Roxas exclaimed in slight shock...Roxas slammed the door behind Axel, and opened his top drawer where he kept his precious undergarments. They were all gone...

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"Whatcha do?" Demyx asked, looking at her with a grin.

"Nothing...nothing...Nothing he didn't deserve," Larxene said with a cruel laugh.

"Hey, just 'cuz the little dude got you knocked out, doesn't mean you raid him," Demyx replied.

"Hmph. He gets what he deserves. Wait til the other members open the freezer...Wait til he goes in to reclaim what is his!"

"That's just harsh, Larxene. You don't mess with a man's manhood."

Just then, Xaldin walked in, and just happened to open the freezer. He looked in briefly, then closed it.

"I'm not saying a word," Xaldin said. Then, he walked out as Marluxia walked in. Larxene was trying everything to keep from bursting out laughing.

Marluxia opened the refrigerator, poured a glass of orange juice, and opened to the freezer to get some ice...

"What in Twilight's name...?"

Minutes later after Marluxia walked out, with a weird expression on his face, Luxord walked in. And walked back out, after opening the freezer and saying:

"I'll bet 10,000 munny this was either Demyx or Larxene."

Needless to say, it wasn't long before word got around in the castle that someone's precious apparel had been stuffed into the containment area for frozen foods. After that day, Roxas made himself a mental note to begin eating nothing but things like eggs, bacon, and corn flakes in the morning for breakfast...


	8. Cookies For Sale and Lemonade Stand

-----------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: Cookies For Sale and Lemonade Stand

Once again, Roxas was bored. Except today was one hell of a hot day in The Castle That Never Was. Axel was seemingly enjoying it, where Demyx had taken up the 'responsibility' of creating a 'water park' in one of the halls, much to Xemnas' discontent. Xigbar and Marluxia seemed to be having a good time, though. Larxene just didn't give a plain damn. Now, one may ask the question whether the Organization actually keeps their robes on during this ungodly hot weather. The answer: No.

Roxas slowly got out of bed, for the 2nd this morning, and threw on a pair of shorts, and t-shirt. The t-shirt had the saying, "If you want to be ignored, then pretend you don't see me..." written on it. It suited him fine.

He slowly walked downstairs to the usual havoc and chaos of "he touched me," "she hit me," "what did you do to my plants?" and whatnot. Roxas went into the kitchen, walked over to the refrigerator, and opened it. He pulled out some leftover chinese food that Xigbar had ordered the night before from some chinese food place in Twilight Town. Roxas put his nose to it, and smelled it. He wasn't too sure if he should eat it, due to the fact it had an odd smell. Well, there was one person in the castle with a keen 'scent' for those things: Zexion.

Roxas walked down to the library in the castle, with the box of food in hand, and saw Zexion lightly tapping a pencil on the table, staring at a piece of paper. Roxas put the box up on the table, where Zexion had his things. He looked up as if something repulsive sat on the table.

"What is that?" Zexion asked.

"Can you tell me if I can eat this? I can't tell if it's good to eat or what," Roxas replied with a grin. Zexion glared at him.

"Why is it everyone expects me to see if something smells good or not?" he asked. Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"Because you have a really keen nose?" Roxas said with a chibish grin. Zexion stomped out, slamming a door behind him. Roxas sighed.

"Oh well, it can't be THAT old..." he said as he went and got a fork out of the kitchen...

Meanwhile...

Demyx had gotten bored with the water park, and had decided to go outside of the castle and set up a lemonade stand. Why? Who the hell knows? He had gotten everything he needed: Lemons, sugar, water, cups, and whatnot. Now, all he needed was some customers. So, he sat and began to wait for customers...

3 Hours Later

3 little girls with a wagon rolls up, a few feet away from Demyx's lemonade stand. The wagon contained a box of Girl Scout cookies, ranging from Tag-alongs, Mint, Snickerdoodles, and other kinds of sweetness. Demyx had to admit that the cookies did look good, and all he had was the lemonade. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey! I'll trade you some of my lemonade for some boxes of cookies!" he yelled. The little girls looked at him.

"Eww!" the first girl said.

"We're not selling our cookies to you!" the second little girl replied.

"And besides, our cookies are for customers who want to donate, not ugly looking kids!" the third girl chimed in.

Demyx looked shocked at this. One could only do one thing in this situation, without losing their head when one is hungry.

Back in the Castle That Never Was...

"I wonder where Demyx went?" Xigbar thought out loud. Marluxia just shrugged.

"Perhaps he went to reconsider what he did to the hall, and has decided to grovvle before the Superior."

"Phft. Fat chance," Xigbar replied. Just then, the main doors to the castle opened, and Demyx ran in, slamming the doors behind him. Xigbar and Marluxia just stared.

"What did you do now?" Marluxia asked. "And what are those boxes in your hands?"

Demyx looked beaten up pretty badly, but looked as if he had scored a great victory.

"Whatever...you do..." Demyx gasped, "Do...Not...Open...The...Doors...No matter how hard someone is banging on them!"

"Dude, are those girl scout cookies you got there?" Xigbar asked.

---------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This is gonna wrap up temporarily my series of one shots for this story. If I think of anymore I'll add em. But, I'm gonna work on some other stuff. Thanks for reading!


	9. Member No XIV

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Member No. XIV

Roxas woke up the next morning. Something was amiss, and he could feel it. Not troublesome, but just odd in a sort of way. Roxas got up, and threw on his clothes and shoes quickly. Just then, Axel burst into his room.

"Roxas buddy! Meeting with everyone else! Pronto!"

Roxas nodded. "Right. What's it this time? Another attack on the United Nations?"

"Nah. Something BIG TIME. Something huge. Dunno what, but we gotta go, Roxas!" Axel said as he walked out. Roxas zipped up his coat, and followed behind Axel. They walked down the halls, until they reached two big doors at the end of the hall. Axel pushed open the doors, and Roxas followed suit as they walked into the room. All the Organization members were sitting on their respective chairs. Axel and Roxas sat in their respective chairs.

"Members of the Organization…" Xemnas began. "What is the main reason that we have formed this group…of Nobodies…?"

"To invest in more Girl Scout Cookies?" came Demyx's reply. Everyone looked at him with fear in their faces. Xemnas seemed to shrug it off. A sweatdrop ran down Roxas's face.

"Seems like the Superior's in a REALLY good mood today…" he thought.

"It is for Kingdom Hearts. To gain the ultimate power of Kingdom Hearts. And now…" he continued.

"Talk about a good mood being killed. I'm sick of hearing about Kingdom Hearts. 'Kingdom Hearts' this, and 'Kingdom Hearts' that."

"I'd like to introduce to you, the 14th member…"

"Nothing interesting EVER happens around here… huh? Did he say-"

"Xion…" Xemnas finished. A petite figure walked into the room. She removed her hood. Her short, black hair fell upon the back of her neck. Her eyes were soft. Roxas's mouth dropped.

"Oh my God. It's a cute girl…" Roxas said, then stopped. Everyone was staring at him. "Uhh… Ahh… K-k-keep going!"

"She is the newest member of the Organization XIII, she-"

"Uh, Superior, now that we have a fourteenth member, can we call ourselves Organization Fourteen?" Axel asked. Murmurs started spreading.

"No. We will remain as Organization XIII," Xemnas retorted.

"Sooo… The main question here is… Whose tribe fire is going out? It can only mean someone's getting booted off the island." Larxene said with a smirk. Marluxia gave a hint of laughter.

"It would probably be Demyx after that water-park stunt in the main hall. You know, I almost broke a leg on that," he glared at his Sitar-playing comrade. Demyx grinned.

"Hey, we all deserve some fun and games sometimes, Mr. Pansy," Demyx replied pointing a finger.

"I am not a pansy!" Marluxia shouted.

"Enough!" Xemnas shouted. Demyx and Marluxia slunk in their chairs. Roxas, Axel and Larxene gulped. The other members froze on the spot. Xion is the newest member of the Organization. Treat her with the same respect as you do your other fellow members. Meeting adjourned."

"Awww… she's sooo cute! I have to try to talk to her!" Roxas thought.

This was the beginning of an interesting scenario to come…


	10. Copycat! Copycat!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Copycat! Copycat!

Xemnas had left the meeting, to head back to his office. Everyone else was standing there, just staring at Xion.

"She's kind of small…" Larxene said with a snicker.

"Do you like Girl Scout Cookies?" Demyx asked holding a box out.

The raven-haired girl shifted to the side, nervously. Axel sighed.

"Let the girl breathe. Go easy on her already, people. Remember what the Superior said?"

Larxene laughed, and walked out of the room. Xion just stood there, shifting her eyes to the side every now and then. Roxas slowly approached her.

"Uh… hi, I'm… uh… one of the members of the Organization… I'm uh… ah… the previous…new…guy… and you're… Xion, right?" Xion blinked at him, and looked to the side.

"You must truly be a nobody if you don't even have a nobody name. And you're in the Organization?" she said. Demyx and Axel snorted and began to laugh. Roxas's mouth dropped.

"Uh… I… ah…"

"Do you even HAVE a name?" Xion asked.

"It's ah… uh…" Roxas replied trying to find the right word (his name).

"His name's Roxas," Axel finished for him. Roxas sweat dropped, and gave a goofy grin.

"Roxas. I'm Xion," she said. Roxas nodded.

"Nice to meet you, ah… Xion…"

"So, what's your weapon, Xion," Demyx asked. Xion smiled slightly. She raised her right arm into the air, and a Keyblade…Exactly like Roxas's, appeared in her hand.

"I'm a Keyblade wielder! I'm one of the Ex-Keyblade Masters!"

Demyx and Axel's mouth's dropped, and Roxas fell over.

…And a horrible "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard echoing from the walls of the castle… And thus began not only a competitive relationship, but a desire for the 'tribe to speak.'


	11. Chapter 11: Not Copycat, Just Copy

Chapter 11:

Not Copycat, Just Copy

"So, you're an Ex-Keyblade Wielder," Roxas replied to Xion.

She sighed.

"Actually, no I'm just a-"

Suddenly, Xemnas ran in silencing Xion from finishing her sentence.

"Don't tell the public the spoilers!" he said, referring to the ever-evil 4th wall. "We have to protect the 4th wall, no matter what the cost! Just like the secret of the Organization!"

With that said, he quickly walked out of the room like nothing happened.

Axel and Roxas exchanged weird looks.

"Ok..." Roxas said, "So, you're a new Keyblade wielder here, right?"

"Yeah, my name's Xion," she replied.

"Do you like waffles?" Roxas asked her.

"Yeah, I like waffles!" Xion replied happily.

"Do you like pancakes?" he continued.

"Yeah, I love pancakes!" she cheered.

"Do you like french toast?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love french toast!" Xion exclaimed.

[Thus, they began singing the Waffle song and skipping merrily down the halls of The Castle That Never Was.]


End file.
